5 times he smiled because of Blaine
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Basically what the title says : rated T for safety! Hope you enjoy and please R


**Hey guys! Just a little one-shot I cam up with up and I hope you all enjoy :) I got the idea when I saw something on tumblr with Chris Colfer saying that the first Klaine meeting was so successful beucase it's the first time we get to see Kurt smile. This is what popped into my head when I read that and I just had to get it out so I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**5 times he smiled because of Blaine**

**1.**

_Be my teenage dream to night _

Kurt felt his cheeks lifting, his nose crinkling slightly, his lips curling. He was smiling, a real, honest, eye crinkling smile. He wasn't sure when the last time he had smiled a honest smile. He had managed to perfect the fake smile he could plaster on at a moments notice, a smile that hid the pain and misery that lurked underneath his armour of flawless skin.

Two minuets and this flawless boy in front of him had taken his hand, ran down a hall way with him, flirted with him in song and managed to make him smile a real smile for the first time in what seemed liked year. It had probably been years, the bullying had been weighing him down for some time now. He hadn't had much to smile about for a long time and the feeling was feeling a little alien to him.

This boy, Blaine, had no trouble hiding his smile, his face becoming animated, his hazel eyes sparkling, a rosy red spreading across his cheeks as he sung. His whole body moved fluidly and made Kurt think about how stiff himself moved. Kurt envied him, wishing that he could be as carefree as this boy. He didn't know if he was gay or not, knowing his luck he wouldn't be, but he could hope.

For a brief moment Kurt felt elated, happy and flustered. He felt like a young boy again when he had been full of joy and happiness. For a brief moment he felt happy and normal and it was all thanks to Blaine.

* * *

**2.**

"You move me Kurt," Blaine said, his hand covering Kurt's. His breathing hitched as Blaine leant in his lips attached to his. Kurt's finger curled as felt Blaine's smooth lips against his own. His tongue gently traced his and Kurt cupped his face, keeping him there, afraid that Blaine would disappear if he didn't.

Blaine's hand came to cup his neck and and Kurt felt a flash of heat go through him. Blaine pulled away and Kurt stared at him breathlessly, eyes sparkling. His mind was blank other than _he kissed me! _

Blaine looked as flustered as Kurt felt and it made Kurt smile. Blaine was adorable, his hand coming up to rub his neck, a sign that he was embarrassed.

"We should practice," Blaine chuckled out and glanced at Kurt.

"I thought we were," Kurt said breathlessly, surprised by his own boldness but tired of waiting for Blaine to catch up and now that he had, Kurt didn't want to stop kissing him. Blaine lunged to him and they met in the middle, Kurt's hand coming up to cup his cheek again.

Blaine filled Kurt up with warmth, made him feel breathless, like the time he made him smile when he sung teenage dream. Once again, he had made Kurt smile, a real smile that light up his face.

* * *

**3.**

"I love you," Blaine said, hand resting on his cheek, keeping his head up as he looked at him adoringly. They were in the middle of the coffee shop, talking about New York and Nationals. Kurt nearly chocked on his coffee and his breathing hitched.

"I love you too," Kurt breathed, the surprise falling off his feature and morphing into a smile. "You know when you think about it, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year."

_I met you, _Kurt thought silently, _and you made me smile again. _

Kurt tried to convey this with his eyes and he thought Blaine got his message as his look of adoration deepened and Kurt could stare into his eyes all day. However, Mercedes and Sam caught his attention and they fell into conversation again.

They left and Blaine started to talk about six flags and Kurt watched him talk, the way he was constantly smiling. When Blaine smiled, Kurt couldn't help but smile back, feeling his cheeks lift and lips curl. He loved smiling and loved Blaine and it seemed that the two could never be seperated.

* * *

**4.**

They laid curled up beside each other, nose brushing, eyelashes fluttering as they stared at each other, their fingers linked together. It had been 24 hours on an emotional roller coaster and they had finally come to a stop in each other's arms, ready to take their relationship to the next level.

"You're beautiful," Blaine whispered, his voice breaking the silence in his room. Kurt smiled, blushing under Blaine's intense stare.

"You are too," Kurt breathed, brushing his nose against Blaine's, lips light touching. He smiled grew as Blaine tried to follow his lips. They had all night, there was no need to rush. If sex felt anything like smiling, like the way Blaine made him feel, then Kurt was sorry they hadn't tried this sooner.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips as they finally caught up to him and let Blaine's body be flush against him, let him control everything.

* * *

**5.**

Graduation. Kurt didn't want to leave Blaine. Sure he wanted to get the hell out of Lima, but he wanted Blaine to be with him. His name was announced and Blaine was clapping for him hard, a bright, proud smile on his face. Kurt beamed, feeling proud himself and tears welled in his eyes.

Blaine had gotten him here, gotten him through school without being lonely. Blaine, who saved him from hell and made him smile again. Blaine who loved him when he thought he would never find love in such a small minded town.

The tears streamed down his cheeks but Blaine was prepared and handed him his handkerchief and Kurt hurriedly wiped his eyes to accept his his diploma. Kurt smiled at the crowd but was really smiling at Blaine who beamed right back.

* * *

**+1**

Blaine loved watching Kurt smile. He didn't do much when their friendship began. It seemed awkward and forced, almost as if he had forgotten how to smile. That pained Blaine to see this and he made it his mission to make Kurt smile as much as possible because Kurt was beautiful when he smiled.

Soon, Blaine began to realise that Kurt smile because of him and seeing him sing Blackbird, so sad and emotional, so raw with his emotions made him realise how much he liked Kurt.

Blaine loved kissing Kurt, loved pulling away seeing Kurt's breathless smile, his nose crinkling and eyes fluttering open. Blaine loved those moments. When they grew closer and their relationship reached the next level, Blaine watched Kurt's smile brighten even more. He loved Kurt and loved his smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review :) Happy reading!**


End file.
